Electronic pressure sensors are used to measure the pressure of fluid media, such as gases, liquids or combinations thereof. Some of the fluid media such as water causes damage to the electronic components of the pressure sensor. Traditionally to prevent fluid media damage to the vulnerable electrical and electronic components of an electronic pressure sensor these components are shielded by a metallic (usually stainless steel) diaphragm. This diaphragm is a thin metallic sheet that transfers the fluid media pressure to the electronic (sensor bridge) components of the sensor through a nonabrasive type of oil that is filled in the body of the sensor housing. These devices are made with stainless steel body and usually referred to as “oil filled” sensors. Manufacturing of oil filled sensors is a multi-operational and expensive process.
With emergence of automated and connected devices, demand for water pressure sensors have drastically increased but the relatively high price of traditional oil filled sensors prevents their use in many high volume applications.
There are a multitude of prior art teaching various alternatives to the oil filled option, but these are neither practical nor economical. Furthermore, the prior art doesn't teaches a solution to monitor the true fluid media temperature and pressure in the same embodiment. Additionally, the prior art doesn't safeguard against erosion of the pressure transmitting gel against water flow, i.e., they have been targeted towards stagnant fluid media and not to be installed in the path of flowing fluid media.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of pressure sensor that is cheaper to manufacture and doesn't erode with the use of a flowing fluid media.